


The Two Week Deadline

by sour_bliss



Series: Days, Weeks, Months [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_bliss/pseuds/sour_bliss
Summary: Dream is back from the dead, and he's finally made peace with his friends. But now his soul has finally settled, so he's. . . fading.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Days, Weeks, Months [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hello! Welcome to book 2 of Days, Weeks, Months! I'm so excited to write this book!

_Hello Dream._

"Hello?" Dream called. "Who are you?"

_Does that matter? Look around you._

Dream looked at the world around him. The grass was growing lushly, the building adding to the very warm feel of the world. To his left, he could see Tommy and Tubbo playing with each other happily. Dream smiled. To his right, he could see Wilbur, Niki, Fundy, and Puffy laughing with each other. In front of him, he could see George, Sapnap, Bad, and Skeppy laughing and pushing each other around. Everyone was finally happy. Everything was over. Sure, Dream was still a ghost, but that didn't matter, did it?

_The world just seems so perfect, doesn't it?_

"Yes, it does." Dream replied to the voice. 

_Look closer. Do you see the imperfections?_

He did. One of Sapnap's eyes were still white. Fundy still had their engagement ring on. Techno and Phil were missing. 

_So many imperfections._

"So what? It'll be fine. We'll get through all these problems together. We'll be one big and happy family." Dream argued.

_Mmmm. Or so you think. Close your eyes._

Dream did as asked.

_Now open them again._

Dream opened his eyes to chaos and disaster. To his left, Tommy and Tubbo were fighting. They were clawing at each other like life-long enemies. To his right, Wilbur was staggering, holding his head as if he had gone insane. Fundy and Puffy were arguing with each other, Fundy aggressively waving the ring in front of Puffy, who looked like she was screaming. Niki was just sitting down, calmly watching all of the madness occur around her. In front of him, Sapnap was yelling at George, and Bad was yelling at Skeppy. No. This was all wrong. Sapnap would never be actually mad at George. Not so much as to yell at him. And Bad would never yell at Skeppy. Never.

The world itself was practically on fire, which set Dream into panic mode. Fire was bad. Fire hurt him. The sky was gray, the grass burnt.

"What is happening?" Dream asked the voice.

_This is the world you live in._

"No, it's not. Tommy and Tubbo are best friends. Everyone is always nice to each other. This isn't my world. It's not!" Dream cried.

_Yes, it is._

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Dream screamed. "IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT!" 

Dream screamed and screamed, but no sound came out. His voice was gone. The voice was gone. No, no, no. This wasn't right. What was happening? Dream screamed again, but once, again, no sound.

He heard a faint shouting. The shout grew louder and louder.

"Dream! Dream!"

Dream woke up in a pool of cold sweat.

————————————————————————

"Dream! Are you okay?" Sapnap was sitting on his bed, a worried look plastered on his face. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" George asked.

Dream nodded.

"C'mere." Sapnap pulled Dream and George into a warm hug. 

Dream knew that his skin was still cold, but Sapnap and George had gotten used to it. 

"Hey, you should get some fresh air. George and I were headed to Bad's house, do you wanna come with us?" Sapnap smiled.

"Actually, Fundy asked to see me today."

It was true. The other day, Fundy had intercepted him in the L'manberg and asked Dream to come over for something. Dream wasn't exactly sure what, but Fundy seemed nervous for it. 

"Oh, then we can drop you off on the way there!" George giggled. 

————————————————————————

Dream waved goodbye to his friends and headed to Fundy's house in L'manberg. What did Fundy have prepared? He reached Fundy's house and knocked on the door. He heard a crash inside, and the door opened.

Fundy was wearing a nice sweater on top of a white shirt. He cleaned up nice.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come inside, please." Fundy moved to the side and Dream entered the house. The whole house was softly lit with lanterns and torches. 

"Okay, so I called you here because I figured it was time we talked about. . . us." Fundy looked down at the floor.

Was he nervous?

"Us?" Dream asked. 

"You see, a while before you. . . died, we went on a date." Fundy nervously laughed. 

A date? Oh. They had _that_ kind of relationship.

"And at the end of the date, I. . ." Fundy bit his lip. 

"You what?" Dream's brow furrowed. What did he do?

"I proposed." Fundy smiled. "And you said yes."

 _WHAT?!_ He was _engaged_ when he died? Dream looked down at Fundy's hand. A pure diamond ring was resting on his ring finger. Dream looked at his own hand. On his fourth finger, he could see a faint mark, about the size of a ring.

"I. . ." Dream whispered. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I died without telling you. I'm so sorry. It was so selfish of me to only think of myself."

Dream wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor in shame. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around him, encasing him in Fundy's hug. 

"It's okay." Fundy whispered into his ear softly. 

They pulled apart. 

"You know what? Let's try again." Fundy put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Let's redo our first date."

"How?"

"You. Me. Treasure Planet~!" Fundy squealed. 

Dream laughed at Fundy's childish behavior towards a Disney movie.

"Alright. Let's do it."

————————————————————————

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Dream smiled. 

"Are we still. . . you know." Fundy put out his hand to show the ring.

Dream stared at the beautiful ring for a few seconds. He smiled.

"Keep it. We'll see where _this_ goes."

Fundy gasped and his eyes lit up like stars. 

"Bye, Fundy." Dream headed out the door.

"Bye, Dream!" Fundy waved energetically. 

Dream smiled and made his way to Bad's mansion to see what George and Sapnap were up to. 

————————————————————————

"Thanks for the help, Bad." Sapnap was saying when Dream walked into earshot.

Help? What kind of help? George and Sapnap looked like they were about to leave. 

"Hey guys!" Dream called.

George and Sapnap faced him and smiled. Dream floated down the rest of the stairs to his friends. One of the perks of being a ghost.

"Hi!" He smiled.

"Hey, Dream! How've you been?" Bad greeted.

"Good. So uh, what kind of help were you guys talking about?" 

Sapnap looked at George, who looked at Bad, who shrugged. 

"It's nothing." Sapnap shook his head. 

"Okay?"

Were they hiding something?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Short chapter!

Bad waved as George, Sapnap, and Dream left to go back home. He had a bad feeling for the future, and he hoped the Dream Team could get through it. He turned to head back inside, the sun already setting. Skeppy was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"What was that about?"

"George and Sapnap needed my help with something." Bad stretched, tired. 

"With what?" Skeppy's footsteps followed him to his room. 

"You know how Dream still has a few problems regarding his being a ghost?" Bad sat down on the bed.

Skeppy sat down on the bed next to him. "Yeah?"

"Well, George and Sapnap noticed that he'd been having a lot of headaches and migraines recently. They came to me asking if I knew anything about what was happening or if I knew any treatments."

"Oh. Do you think. . .?" Skeppy stared at him. 

"Maybe." Bad answered. Their relationship was so strong that they understood each other without talking. "If it is because of Dream being a ghost, they came to the wrong person. They should have gone to Wilbur."

"Hey Bad?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If I turned into a ghost, would you be okay with the new me?"

"What? Of course, Skeppy!" Bad smiled. "But. . . if you did, I think I would lose it. I think I'd let go."

"Let go of what?"

"Of control." Bad huffed. "If you died, there would be no one stopping me from destroying everything and myself." 

Bad could feels Skeppy's stare. 

"Why do you ask?" Bad tried to fill the awkwardness. 

"No reason. I guess I was just curious." Skeppy chuckled. "Don't worry, though. I'm not dying any time soon."

"Good."

Bad looked at his best friend and extended his arms. Skeppy smiled and launched himself into his arms. Bad squeezed Skeppy, who let out a soft sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know, the chapters are super short. . . And the next one will be as well. But I promise. the chapters after that are going to be super. . . juicy? Angsty? Idk. You'll see.

Skeppy yawned and groggily got out of bed for the new day. He looked to his right, where Bad's bed was empty and made. He sluggishly got out of bed, stopping in front of the closet. He reached for the closet door, but stopped. Nah. He didn't feel like changing right now. He dragged himself out of his room, grumbling about how Bad got up too early. He was making his way down the wall when he heard soft laughter. 

Skeppy's brow furrowed and he pressed his back against the quartz wall, just within earshot of Bad's conversation with. . . Dream.

"You really didn't have to. . ." said the voice Skeppy was so familiar with.

"I wanted to!" Skeppy could hear the smile in the ghost's voice.

"Thank you. Really." Bad said.

Skeppy was about to come into view, when Bad gasped.

"Dream?" Bad whispered. Skeppy frowned. "What's going on?"

He sounded panicked.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Dream replied.

"This is _not_ nothing, Dream. What's going on?" Bad said firmly.

"I. . . I'm fading. I think it has to do with me being a ghost." Dream said softly. "I think it's because my soul has finally settled. It's because I've made peace with George and Sapnap."

 _Oh, no._ This wasn't good. It was bad for the whole SMP. George and Sapnap would lose it. Bad would be upset, and Skeppy knew that even _he_ wouldn't be able to lift Bad's spirits back up.

"Oh, Dream. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You can't tell George and Sapnap, though." Dream rushed.

"Why not?" 

"They'll freak out. My problem will hurt them badly."

Definitely.

"I guess so. How long has this been happening?" Bad asked.

"A week. It keeps coming back within shorter periods. I think it's getting worse."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually."

"I know. But you have to promise you won't tell them. Please?" Dream's voice was desperate.

"Okay. I promise."

"Thanks, Bad."

Skeppy heard footsteps, indicating Dream's leave.

"I know you're there, Skeppy." Bad called.

Of course he did.

"What was that about?" Skeppy asked.

"You heard it all. You know exactly what that was about. And you should also know that I'm not going to let you tell George and Sapnap." Bad crossed his arms.

"I _have_ to. They deserve to know." Skeppy protested.

"No. Dream will tell them."

Skeppy just stared at his best friend with doubt.

"Just promise me you won't tell them." Bad pleaded.

Skeppy weighed his options carefully. On one hand, if he told others, they could help with Dream's condition. On the other hand, if he told the rest of the Dream Team, Dream would be mad. And Skeppy knew, deep down inside, that Bad was right. It wasn't his place to tell George and Sapnap. He just had to wait for Dream to tell them.

"I promise. But he's gonna have to do it soon. I don't think he has much time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'm literally dying from the weight of homework wtfffff -_- I'm testing out different words, here, don't mind me~

"Where are you guys going?"

Dream crossed his arms, watching George and Sapnap eagerly pack bags with socks, food, and. . . fish hooks?

"Fishing. You wanna come?" Sapnap answered without looking up.

"Fishing? No, thank you. It's too. . . still. I need movement." Dream shrugged. "I'll just go to the forest for a walk. Enjoy fishing."

Dream gave his friends and small wave and made his way to the forest to the right of the castle. The wind breezed past his ear, caressing it with its soft touch. Dream breathed in the cool air, letting it purify his body. He sighed, and started walking again, making sure his feet actually touched the ground rather than float over it. He let the soft sound of the dirt crushing beneath his feet ripple through his legs. 

Dream looked around himself, at the majestic trees, at the soothing light, at the breathtaking life. The world wasn't so bad after all. Too bad he wouldn't be around much longer. He knew that once his friends found out, they would freak out and try to find a cure, but he also knew that there was nothing. 

Yet there was still so much he wished to do. So many memories to remember and create. So many friendships to mend. And one lover he didn't want to have to hurt. 

"What are I going to do. . ." Dream muttered to himself. 

He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. His brain wrecked itself, tossing his thoughts around like a dice. 

Dream closed his eyes, trying to steady his heartbeat. Opening his eyes, he continued through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sorry for not updating, I was working on something. . . special. *wink wink*

"You sure you're not coming?" Phil asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm sure." Techno assured Phil once again.

"Alright, see you later." Phil said and walked into the snowy forest to collect berries. 

Techno smiled and shook his head. Ever since he had moved in with Phil, everything had been so much better. His life had been so much more peaceful, and he was thankful for that. Though, his body did still ache for swift movement. Well, you can't have all good things, can you? 

Sighing, Techno made his way to the basement to check on his villagers, or as he preferred to call, slaves. After about 30 minutes, he had made sure they were all. . . relatively "okay", when a knock sounded at the door. Was Phil back already? Maybe he forgot something. Shrugging, Techno opened the door.

"What did you forget this time, old man?" Techno asked before he noticed it wasn't Phil at the door. 

A small man in a green hoodie stood in front of him. 

"Dream? What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to see Phil, but I'm assuming he's not here?" Dream guessed. 

"Correct." The two awkwardly stood there until Techno spoke up again. "Want to come in and wait?"

Dream's face brightened. "Sure!"

Techno moved aside to let Dream in and closed the door, cold air having already flooded the house. 

"Sit." Techno motioned at the couch, and Dream sat. Techno took a seat beside the blonde. "Why do you want to see Phil?" 

"I guess I wanted to thank him for what he did for me. When I was first a ghost." Dream shrugged nonchalantly. "Techno?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you forgive Tommy? I thought he betrayed you." Dream questioned, and Techno's body went rigid. 

Taking a deep breath, the blood god calmed himself. 

"He's. . . family. And young. Tommy made a mistake, and he learned that. He's my brother, or half-brother, or whatever. He's family, so I had no choice but forgive him." Techno observed Dream's face as it changed from solemn to soft. 

"My turn. Are you ever going to go back into PVP?" Techno asked.

"PVP?" Dream's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"You know, combat?" Techno frowned when Dream's confusion didn't go away. "Bruhhhh, you were so good at it. Almost as good as me."

"Really?"

"Yes. We-" Techno hesitated, hoping his next words didn't trigger Dream. "We were the gods of the SMP."

"Gods?" Dream breathed. "We- I was a god?"

"I guess so."

"Huh. And you said I was good at combat?"

"Yes. Very." Techno responded. 

"Oh, wow. That-" Dream bit his lip. "That sounds so cool. Maybe I should get back into it."

Techno smirked. "Well, if you ever need a partner, I'm always up for a duel."

"Thanks for the offer." Dream smiled brightly. "Hey, what other skills did I have when I was alive?"

"Hmm." Techno thought. "Well, you _were_ known for your 1000iq."

"Mmm, I can see that." 

"You were also really good at. . . manipulation." 

"Manipulation?"

"Yes." When Dream shook his head, Techno continued. "You uh, you used to manipulate everyone on the SMP."

Dream looked horrified. 

"But like, it was cool!" Techno amended. 

"Why was I such a villain?" Dream grumbled into his hoodie, pulling the hood over his face. Techno chuckled at the blonde's irritation at himself. 

Techno looked at the man with a smile. He noticed that by pulling the hood over his face, Dream had revealed his pale wrists. So very pale wrists. Techno was about to speak again when the strangest thing happened. Dream's right wrist and hand faded, turning completely transparent. The pinkette frowned. He reached carefully at the empty space, hand passing through air. 

"Dream?" Techno continued to stare at the non-existent wrist and hand. 

"Yeah?" Dream pulled his head out of his hood, sleeve sliding back over the emptiness. 

"What was that?" Techno pointed at his now-covered forearm. 

Techno watched as Dream's expression turned from a happy one to a panicked one. Something was up. 

"Nothing." Dream quickly moved to put his arm behind his back, but Techno was faster. He grabbed at the hoodie sleeve, but instead of grabbing only the hoodie, he grabbed a thin wrist. 

Techno pulled back the sleeve to see that Dream's wrist and hand were back. 

"See? Nothing!" Dream laughed nervously.

"No. I know what I saw. What the f-" Techno stopped himself and took a deep breath. "What is going on?"

Techno's blood-red eyes stared into Dream's evergreen ones, warning the other to not lie. 

"I. . ." Dream hesitated. "I think I'm fading."

"WHAT?!"

————————————————————————

"So you're telling me that your soul has finally settled so you're fading bit by bit, and soon you'll be all gone forever and there'll be no bringing you back no matter what we do?" Techno heaved, having said all of that is one breath. 

"Yeah." Dream said quietly. 

"Who else knows?" Techno asked.

"Bad, and I'm pretty sure Skeppy knows too, since Bad can't keep anything from him." Dream snorted softly. 

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know." Dream whispered.

"So that's why you came here." Techno breathed. "You wanted to say bye one last time." 

"Yes." Dream looked up at Techno with pleading eyes. "Techno, please, you can't tell George or Sapnap about this."

"I-" Techno started, but was cut off my a loud slam, and Philza's voice.

"Techno! I'm home! Oh, hi Dream!" Phil's face was bright.

"H-hi, Phil!" Dream stuttered. 

"Is everything okay?" Phil immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah! Everything's fine!" 

"Techno?" Phil looked at him for answers. Dream looked at him in despair.

Techno paused, considering his options. 

"Dream is dying!" Techno blurted.

"WHAT?!" Phil shrieked. "Dream?"

"I- I'm fading." Dream gave in. "Since I made peace, my soul is finally settled, so I'm fading."

"You- you have to tell George and Sapnap! We can fix this!" Phil cried, panicked.

"Tell us what?" Two voices asked in unison, and Techno's own blood turned cold.


End file.
